danganronpa_fanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Charlotte Manford
}} Charlotte Manford is a student attending Wish's Apex Academy's class A-67 and a particpant in the Mutual Killing Venture. Her title is Ultimate Conspiracy Theorist. History ... Appearance Charlotte is short in stature, with large, blue eyes, a thin nose, and slightly thick eyebrows. Her hair is short and blonde, and her forehead has an X-shaped tattoo done on it. Aside from wearing a paper "sailor hat", her outfit is very simple, consisting of a dark grey long-sleeve shirt and black pants. The shirt says "WAKE UP" in bold white text. Personality Charlotte always seems to be a little bit angry, aside from the times when she's incredibly angry. What she's mad at is usually unknown, but since she believes that nearly everything is a potential lie or trick, she's probably just annoyed that everybody's out to get her. Even though they aren't. Still, she'll question basically everything you tell her. If you don't tell her anything, she'll probably question that too. Any explanations you give her will also be questioned, so you probably can't convince her of anything that she hasn't come up with herself. Charlotte's defense of her personal conclusions is nearly always explosive and rage-fueled, as if she'll die if she doesn't express her viewpoint as loudly as possible. The only time when she isn't pissed is when she's participating in her sole recreational hobby; origami. It's surprising how suddenly calm she is when folding paper (whatever paper she doesn't use to write down crazy theories). She'll probably get a little annoyed if you interrupt her, but will generally maintain this suddenly calm state. It'd be nice if she maybe did that a bit more often. Talent and Abilities The role of an "Ultimate Conspiracy Theorist" is, according to Charlotte, to create the "Ultimate Conspiracy Theory", the uniting explanation for everything that exists, as well as everything that apparently doesn't exist. All of the ideas that go in to this complicated set of theories are Charlotte's own ideas, which usually are supported by evidence that she specifically chooses while ignoring evidence that doesn't fit the theory already in place. This allows her to propose an apparently convincing argument to every single mystery to all of existence, and "every lie from the government". Surprisingly, everything fits together pretty well. The only challenge for the listener is not falling asleep, since it takes about six hours for her to explain everything. As mentioned earlier, Charlotte is also rather adept at origami, although it usually takes up less of her daily time. Development Charlotte was added to the story as the author felt it would be slightly interesting or at least fun to have a character who is rather paranoid and jumps to conclusions. The origami was a last minute addition to make her slightly less simplistic. Trivia *Charlotte wears a paper hat because she believes that the "tin foil hat" stereotype of conspiracy theorists is spread by the media to distract from the fact that "the real mind control blocking material is paper". Category:Intelligence Gathering-based Talents Category:Talent: Conspiracy Theoriest